


Everything Will Be Fine

by thatawesometomate



Series: Formula 1 One-Shots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: Another race, another disappointment for Daniil Kvyat. He felt useless and stupid and anxious. Nothing was working out. Nothing. If he wasn't crashing into another driver, his car was breaking down and if he somehow managed to finish the race, it was fruitless most of the time. It was driving him nuts. So he found himself in front of Carlos' hotel room late at night, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his hands shaking slightly."Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."- Jane Austen.





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a huge writer's block and this is the result of me forcing myself to write something late at night. I hope it's not so bad. Please, let me know if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

                Another race, another disappointment for Daniil Kvyat. He felt useless and stupid and anxious. Nothing was working out. Nothing. If he wasn't crashing into another driver, his car was breaking down and if he somehow managed to finish the race, it was fruitless most of the time. It was driving him nuts. So he found himself in front of Carlos' hotel room late at night, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his hands shaking slightly.

                 Carlos was his best friend, the one who always listened to his rants and the only one who was there for Dany when all the drama with Max happened. They helped each other. They _trusted_ each other. Carlos liked to say that it was them against the world. Carlos. Carlos and his beautiful brown eyes and his soft hair and that smile that always managed to leave Dany breathless. Carlos was always around, intoxicating Dany every time he said his name, every time he touched him. And Dany knew that it was far too late, he was far too in love with the Spaniard and there was nothing he could do about that.

                So he knocked on the door, not at all sure of his actions, and waited for it to open. It took some seconds but finally Carlos opened the door. His hair was dishevelled and he looked sleepy but his eyes shot open when he saw Dany standing awkwardly in front of him.

                "Dany? What are you doing here?"

                "I... Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. I just... I needed to talk to someone. But I can leave if you are tired. Sorry."

                Carlos sighed before smiling widely at his friend. "No. Of course. Come in. I could use some company."

                Dany smiled shyly at the Spaniard and entered the room. He followed Carlos to the bed and laid next to him, their shoulder's touching. Carlos turned to look at him and Dany found himself staring into those intense eyes that seemed to see through him.

                "So. What did you want to talk about?" Carlos asked without looking away.

                "Nothing special. I just need to stop thinking about... You know." Dany whispered as he looked away. He was overwhelmed.

                Carlos nodded and moved his head to stare at the ceiling, his hands resting over his stomach in a relaxed position. At least someone was relaxed in that room, Dany thought as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

                "I've been with Max today." Carlos blurted out all of a sudden, startling Dany.

                Dany looked at his best friend, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah?"

                "We've been talking a lot lately. It's almost as it was before. You know we were pretty close."

                Dany gulped. Was Carlos blushing? While talking about Max? The Russian felt like throwing up. "Yeah. I know."

                 "He... He kissed me."

                Dany startled and sat up, turning to look at Carlos with a shocked expression. "He what?!"

                Carlos obliviously chuckled at Dany's shock, unable to see the hurt behind the Russian's eyes. "C'mon. It wasn't that bad. It's not like we've never kissed before, anyway."

                Dany blinked at his best friend, his mouth hanging open. "You... What?"

                Carlos frowned, a bit confused. "You didn't know? Max and I were together some time ago. I thought you knew, Dany. I hope that's not a problem..."

                Daniil felt his soul leave his body as he tried to conceal his feelings behind a smiley facade. He chuckled and patted Carlos' shoulder while trying not to cry and scream and punch the fucking wall. "Of course it's not a problem, Chili. I love you no matter what. Even if your taste in guys is quite questionable."

                Carlos laughed and shoved Dany playfully. "Idiot. I love you too, Dany."

                Dany felt light-headed and his heart was beating too fast as those words left his friend's lips. A little hope was trying to sprout through all those layers of self-doubt and negativity. Only to be smashed dead just as Carlos kept talking, completely oblivious to his friend's pain.

                "We're together again." Carlos smiled widely. "Max asked me out while we were having dinner. I was a bit shocked at first, to be honest. It was so awkward, Dany! Anyway, I've been in love with him since forever so I thought that it was worth giving it a shot. It was so sweet!"

                Dany gaped at his friend, tears prickling in his eyes. "That's... That's amazing, Chili! I'm very happy for you."

Carlos was beaming as he hugged his best friend tightly before laying back on the bed, his eyes looking dreamily at the ceiling. "It might be a bit early but... I think he's the one, Dany."

                And in that very moment, Daniil Kvyat felt his heart shatter in a million different pieces. He had to get away from Carlos as soon as possible. His best friend was happy and Dany didn't want him to _know._ Ever.

                "It's... It's a bit late. I should be going." Dany choked out as he stood up and rushed to the door. Carlos sat up and frowned at his friend but said nothing. Dany smiled and waved his hand as he opened the door. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

                And with that, Dany left Carlos' room, leaving the Spaniard completely dumbfounded behind him. Maybe it wasn't the most gracious exit but _damn,_ he was losing his shit, give him a break. He wandered through the corridors, unable to find his room through the tears burning in his eyes. So he sat down against one of the walls and pulled out his phone. His finger hesitated over the calling button before pressing it. He pressed the phone against his ear and waited for an answer. When no one answered, he let the phone fall to the carpeted floor before hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head between them, trying to control his sobs. Of course he wouldn't answer. Dany felt stupid, even more than before. After some minutes, the ringtone of his mobile phone startled him and he tried to calm down before answering.

                "Did you call me?" Daniel's voice was thick with sleep but he still sounded happy. Dany could almost hear his smile in his voice. "You know what time is it, right?"

                Dany sniffled and whipped away the tears. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

                "Wait a moment. Are you crying? Dany. What's happened? Are you okay?" Dan's happy voice was replaced by one of deep worry that made Daniil feel guilty. "Dany?"

                "No. No. I'm... I'm fine... I just..." Dany couldn't find the words. Why had he called Daniel? He didn't know. "I'm sorry. I won't disturb you again."

                Dany was going to hang up when Daniel's voice stopped him. "Dany. You can talk to me. We are _friends._ "

                Dany sighed. "It's nothing. Really. Don't worry about me."

                "Where are you?"

                The Russian frowned at the sudden question. "In the hotel, why?"

                "In your room?"

                Dany looked around. He was in the middle of an unknown corridor but judging by the taggs on the wall, his room wasn't far away. "Yeah."

                "Okay. Hang in there. I'm coming."

                Dany's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?! Daniel! You don't have to..."

                "See you in ten, Dany."

                And with that, Daniel Ricciardo ended the call, leaving Dany completely paralysed against the wall. What had just happened? The Russian shrugged and decided that the best thing he could do was going to his room and wait for the Australian to arrive. It didn't take long. There was a knock on his door and when he opened it, there he was. The man who had been his teammate and best friend, holding two cups of something warm and smiling widely at the Russian. His smile was so contagious that Dany found himself smiling back despite his puffy, red eyes.

                "I brought hot chocolate." Daniel smiled as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

                "What are you doing here, Dan?" Dany smiled softly as he took the cup Daniel was giving him before sitting next to him. "You shouldn't have come."

                "I don't want you to be upset. What's wrong?" Daniel said after taking a long ship of his hot drink. "You can tell me, Dany."

                "It's nothing, really. It's a stupid thing to be upset about. You don't need to worry about me."

                Daniel turned to look at his ex-teammate, a look full of affection in his eyes. "If it's making you upset, it's important. You have the right to be sad, you know."

                Dany bit the inside of his cheek before lowering his head a bit. He sighed and took a sip of his chocolate, feeling a bit better immediately. "It's Carlos."

                "What happened?"

                "I was feeling a bit down so I went to his room to hang out and then..." Dany took a shaky breath. "Max and Carlos are together."

                Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Together? As in _dating?"_

                Dany nodded gloomily and emptied his cup. "Yeah."

                The Australian frowned and also emptied his cup. "That sucks, man."

                "Yeah, it does. I thought he always told me everything. Maybe if he had told me that he was in love with Max, I would have tried not to fall so hard for him." Dany whispered as he covered his face with his free hand. "He's my best friend, Daniel. What am I going to do? How can I live like this?"

                When the pressure next to him disappeared, Daniil thought it was because Daniel was tired of him, of his stupidity, and that he was going to leave but when he felt Daniel's fingers brushing his own as he gently took the Russian's empty cup, he forced himself to look at the Australian. Daniel placed the cups on the bedside table before laying down on the bed, taking his shoes off.

                "Shoey?" Dany joked half-heartedly.

                Daniel laughed and shook his head before pulling down the Russian. "Cuddles."

                Daniil chuckled and snuggled closer to Daniel, who tightly wrapped his arms around the Russian, making him relax almost immediately. "Thanks, Daniel."

                "I once read a quote by Jane Austen." Daniel said after a while. "It said that friendship is the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."

                Dany frowned and turned to look at Daniel, who was looking at him with a soft smile. "Jane Austen? What the heck? I'm the one who likes reading!"

                Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "Shut up! I'm being nice. What I wanted to say is that I'm here for you, Dany. No matter what, I'm here and I'll always be. You're one of my best friends and I hate seeing you upset. I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile. You deserve to be happy. I love you, okay?"

                Dany gaped at his ex-teammate. He was shocked. After some seconds, his shock turned into gratitude as he moved to hug his friend tightly. His voice sounded muffled against the Australian's chest. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

                Daniel rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. Daniil felt really tired all of a sudden and with Daniel's soothing, steady breaths, his eyes began to close. "Everything will be fine. You deserve so much, Dany."

                That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep, the arms of the Australian wrapping him tightly, comforting him and making him feel safe and warm. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips and the feeling that everything would be fine.

* * *

 

                Some months had passed since that night and when there was a knock on his door, Daniil smiled as he approached it. When he opened it, he came face to face with Daniel, who was smiling widely at him.

                "Are you ready?" Daniel asked.

                Daniil chuckled and closed the door behind him after checking that he wasn't forgetting anything. "Yeah. Let's go."

                They walked in comfortable silence through the corridors of the hotel, their shoulders always touching. Just before getting to the elevator, Daniel's brushed Daniil's own and their fingers entwined shyly. The Russian turned to look at the older man and smiled, earning a cheeky wink from the Australian. They got to the car, their hands still entwined, and drove to the restaurant while chatting about their plans for the night. They parked the car and entered the cosy and deserted Italian restaurant, only two more people sitting in one of the booths.

                "There they are!" Carlos exclaimed as he waved his hand to call their attention. Daniil smiled and walked towards them followed by Daniel. "Took you long enough."

                "C'mon, Chili. We're five minutes early." Daniel laughed and fist-bumped his teammate before friendly shaking Carlos' hand.

                Carlos rolled his eyes and engaged in a deep conversation with his boyfriend as the newcomers settled in. Soon, their conversation turned into a friendly bicker that ended with Max kissing Carlos chastely on the lips, the biggest smiles on their lips.

                Daniel's hand rested on Dany's knee and the Russian turned to look at the Australian. "I'm so happy you called me that night."

                Dany smiled and leaned forward. "Me too."

                Daniel grinned before closing his eyes and closing the gap between their lips. Dany sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes, feeling the happiest man alive. Everything had turned out fine in the end, just as Daniel had said. When they parted, Daniil placed his hand on top of Daniel's, who began to stroke the back of his hand with his thumb.

                "I love you." The Russian whispered, making the older man blush.

                "I love you too." Daniel chuckled and playfully pushed his boyfriend's shoulder with his own.

                And as the Australian turned to banter with the younger couple, Daniil smiled to himself. Everything was more than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear about your thoughts on the comments. See you around! ;)


End file.
